ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Atkorkamuy
90DRK/49NIN Built up some TP on surrounding mobs. Hit Utsusemi:Ni (waited on the recast timer). Hit Souleater+Last Resort, weaponskilled with Guillotine (25%ish of its total HP). Stunned it. Nethervoid and Drain II'ed it for like 600HP. shadow-tanked and guillotined until death. Very simple at level90. No drops. Usukaneramuh 11:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Usukane Ramuh Server Jan 29, 2011 PLD/RDM solo (85/41) Fairly easy solo. Just keep Baraero up and try to keep Stoneskin up at all times (Iron Will and Flash recommended) and his damage output is not that bad - I had Whirlwind hit me for at most 89, sometimes 0. Phalanx is also helpful. Did not have to 2HR, nor use Chivalry or Convert to reload MP pool. Didn't even have to use Sentinel - without the added effect damage, Atkorkamuy doesn't pose much of a threat damage-wise. Food used: Fish Mithkabob. This is probably doable at 80. Will test that soon enough. Vinushika 00:11, December 17th, 2012 (UTC) Leviathan Server. = Nin/Dnc Solo (skilled) = Built 300% TP before fight on the nearby crabs for Waltz's. High evasion gear is strongly recommended. Attacks are similar to Charby but much slower. Due to its very high TP gain I would strongly suggest not fighting with a party. Preferably an evasion job & healer/haster. Spams AOE. Sole Sushi used. Overall quick and easy fight. - Echion - Midgardsormr November 14, 2009 -PLD/THF- 64/32 Solo: I was soloing book as my DRK/DNC when I happened across this jackass of a NM. Two hits at nearly 600 each with a 100+ Enaero add and I was dead at 42/21 DRK/DNC. I decided that maybe my PLD would stand a chance. I then received my Darwin Award 10 minutes later when he killed me in less than a minute and a half. Even with sentinel on, he still did close to 100 damage with 60+ Enaero add. I was boned, pure and simple. I highly doubt that anyone could solo this guy due the frequency and amount of damage done per hit. I mean, come on. I was Cure IV'ing myself like crazy and it hit me for as much damage at the same time.. /January 25th 2010 Ataranos Bahamut. Simple solo 75 DRK/NIN. Bio2, Poison2, and kite strategy. On de-aggro, drain2 for extra dmg and continue kiting. Fight takes less than 20 minutes, but the ~19% drop rate reported on Aptant: Durus seems extremely high. 1/12 Durus, 1/12 Tachus = NIN/DNC solo = Also solo'd on NIN/DNC, built up tp to 300% like above, had +50 in evasion gear and 287 evasion skill (Evasion Merits + Boxer's Mantle) also used blind and slow ninjutsu on him; very easy fight he missed a lot and only time I got hit was Whirlwind AoE attack for roughly 250 otherwise never landed a hit on me. His evasion is pretty high though, without food and Yonin I was hitting anywhere from 30-50% on him. With a good evasion setup should only need to recast shadows after Whirlwind wipes them and just use Curing Waltz II and Drain Samba II to maintain HP, don't even bother with erasing VIT down effect, it's a waste of TP unless you're getting hit a lot. 1/2 on Aptant Of Tachus - Kelgar Vlondett - Midgardsormr - December 20, 2009. *I read this and decided to try to melee solo it on THF with 311 Evasion skill got it to 50% before getting destroyed. Then switched to RDM/NIN and DoT kite around the pond with no movement+ gear. Much easier that way just Tier III it when you lose aggro (about 1.5 times around the pond) to speed up the fight. Much easier than meleeing it. 0/3 on any drop so far... RDM/NIN solo just killed it, no drop, 95 exp not a bad NM, sort of Charybdis. Hit hard 100~200ish + enaero +40~60 had SS and phalanx, still he took it down with 3~6 hits, and Whirlwind did ~135dmg (i always had barearo up). I had to switch to -dmg % gear, was getting hit hard. i was missing a lot, most of dmg came from WS and DoTs landed poison II, Slow II np and Blind II, didn't do paralyze, i had Ice SPikes I was missing a lot! bring Bibiki Seashell, helps great!! at the end he was 8% and i had no mp and hp was 400, so I Used chainspell utsusemi to buy sometime, still wasnt enough. i started kiting it till i lost agro. healed, converted and buffed up, i finish him at 3% with Thunder III, did 449. he doesn't aggro You sure that it was 3~6 hits? I took him with a DEF build on RDM/NIN, and Enhancing Magic + MND build for SS/Phalanx, with Barareo up, and it always broke through in 2 hits, no more, no less --05:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Took it down yesterday rdm/nin, with no special setup for stoneskin, with phalanx it lasted 3-4 hits. Had - dmg taken setup. Exp i got was 97, so the lvl range varies by 1 or 2 lvls prolly, maybe why some stoneskins last longer if u fight the "weaker" version. Paralyze works great. *Easy fight. DoT kite/nuke method is what I used. As above, Thunder III hits for 400+ unresisted. One even landed over 500 with lightning weather. This NM loses hate easily. If you're not worried about him being stolen, apply DoTs, kite til he loses hate, double back and Nuke. Repeat until it's dead. Done wearing movement speed +12%. Aptant: Durus 1/1. Xiizhan 22:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) RDM/BLM solo Dot kited in the tunnel towards behemoth's dominion, with Crimson pants. Relatively easy. Drop a nuke if it deagros to speed up kill. Roughly 30 minutes fight. --Seedling 00:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) BLM/RDM solo Dot kite similar to RDM/BLM solo using drain to recover any HP loss and for damage. Tier IV spells did 950 (Blizzard) and 975 (Thunder) for me (max Ice Merits + 4/5 Thunder merits with decent gear) or about 5-7%(?) of it's health. /RDM was basically for show, nothing really used during the fight except fast cast, /NIN may be just as good if not better with faster shadow spells. He will deaggro every so often at which point you can get DoT or Drain, if you do get hit Stun can provide a small delay in his movement to allow you to gain distance. Fight wasn't hard overall, with book refresh (+Signet Blood Refresh) MP isn't an issue with just DoTing. Aspir worms (kited near lake) if faster killing is desired. Eliash 20:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :*How did you do this? I just tried to land Gravity, Bind, and Sleep II, all being resisted! Died in a matter of seconds! --Kurosen 23:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) BLM/NIN Solo I have soloed this guy two times now, and a third time had 2 friends come as well. I have kited him around the lake and kept up bio II and poison II. This was done with no movement speed and was a challenge, used refresh from Field Manual to keep MP. Keep running around lake until he de-aggros and then cast drain or another DoT. If he catches up to you or you want to refresh a DoT you can stun him to gain distance after casting or before if you would rather. When kiting it becomes harder at night becaue the amount of mobs around the lake is annoying and if you get slowed by walking through one of them he will catch up. If you run low on mp you can aspir a worm when he loses hate but beware, the worms will cast stonega and wipe your shadows. I recently began bringing him to lower delkfut's tower entrance and used the DoT and zone strategy. This way was much easier, and so far people have been nice enough not to steal it. I alternate between Poison II, Bio II, and Shock/Frost if needed. Recast shadows each time I rezone and think he took a shadow. He will slowly begin moving away every 5 seconds and will not regen so long as you keep the DoTs on him. Used Blizzard IV a few times to speed up the fight. Their is enough time to rest a hundred MP or two once you re-zone. At 10% I make sure DoTs are new and then cast Blizzard IV(de-lvld to 74 earlier and had no access to Freeze II) and kite him away to death. Be carefull you don't let the DoT kill him if he de aggros or you may not get a chance at the item. Got 100 experience as 74 BLM this time. --Markscp 05:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) BLM/NIN + THF/NIN Duo Similar to BLM/NIN + THF/NIN Ix'Aern method, pull it to the lake for your fighting grounds. Thf pulls and kites while the Blm nukes as he runs by. When BLM gets hate, just run away until you lose hate, or until the Thf pulls hate off by spamming Collaborator on the Blm, giving the Blm time to rest or nuke again. When blm deaggros it, its a free shot at a big nuke. Keeping Bio II and Poison II on it at all times helps, but wasn't really neccesary. Our Blm and Thf both had movement speed + boots. Blm had refresh gears with Bibiki shell equipped for intimidation factor. Neither person took any damage the entire fight using this method,and it only took about 10 minutes to kill. Water crystal + Aptant: durus dropped. Infotank 20:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) SMN Solo Possible at level 80 and possibly beforehand easy solo kited round rock formation spanning G7/8+H7/8 used Wind Blade 5/5 with only 6 pet MAB and 325 summoning skill on BP did consistent 1000~ DMG. was /WHM no meds needed 2 Elemental Siphons and 2HR for MP finished with 350~MP of 1420MP, so Astral Flow may have been unnecessary especially with /RDM or /SCH or even just some yagudo drinks. Razushu 18:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) SMN Duo Possible, I died trying, but the monster is extreamly weak to LV75 BPs. If you bounce hate and stand a distance, SMN/NIN best imo to dodge strait attacks while recasting. It's possible. I did it with a buddy after the rest of our party decided to die at 90%. Just use garuda and stay away so you don't get hit by whirlwind. Nyavya 19:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Just soloed it alternating Garuda and Carbuncle. It's very feasible to duo it. Don't ever get hit and stay out of range of whirlwind. 95 exp at level 75 Nyavya 20:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Soloed using just Ramuh and 5/5 Thunderstorm SMN/SCH kiting it towards the tower. Had a full sublimation charge of 315mp at start, had to use 326mp Elemental Siphon halfway through. Near the end Ramuh was dying 10-20 secs before BP timer was up. Ended with 80 or so MP left Kunimatsu1989 04:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Area Someone has already listed G-8, but I also saw this NM spawn at F-8 on the opposing side of the cliff where the nightflowers bloom for the BST subjob quest. I immediately ran down to charm the Kraken and see how much damage this one does, only to have the Kraken die in 2 hits, and then it hit my level 60 Beastmaster for 350 with one blow as I was running away. It didn't seem to follow me far before it stopped and started patrolling the G-8 area. Klostro 03:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) DNC Solo (skilled DNC) Soloable by a 75 Dancer with ease. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdGIX-LvRUU Its accuracy is not bad so full Evasion set is recommended and keeping fandance up is always good. No drop /cry Rather easy fight. Started off with normal att gear and after the second whirlwind that dropped me to about 35%, i switched to my EVA setup. Total fight took about 18 mins. Just cast Ni after whirlwind or Violent Flourish + ichi. Keep Drain Samba up and Waltz as needed. - Bartamus Bismarck Do not try this based on the Info above as Dnc solo. Unless you have a huge amount of eva gear and really know what you doing. Even with +60 eva gear, full eva merits, full dnc merits this thing took me down fast.Fan dance doesn't help much as the en-effect negates it, plus this thing hits fast so it drops off fast. The dnc in the video btw has buff's including haste from the rdm and you may notice the video skips, so you cant discount the odd cure sorry :( -please note im not trying to discredited the Dnc, infact I commend them for what they did. I just want to warn people its not as easy as saying Dnc solo with ease. Party/Team We killed this, with 2 full parties, dnc/nin, war/nin, rdm/nin x 3, drk/nin, pld/war, whm/blm x2, blm/whm, sam/nin, Bst/Nin, rough fight, hits for 200-300 + additional dmg, hits fast couldnt even keep shadows up, seems to share hate, will post some pics shortly Hp98173 05:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this thing with BLM and SCH. Immune to Sleep Gravity and Bind from us (Grav with ES). Killed it by kiting around the pillars in front of the tower and trading hate with nukes. Gave 58 exp so lvl74 NM. Dropped aptant of durus which my buddy gets to hold out to till we know what it does (hax lot).Prinnysmash 09:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) We beat this with a BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, and THF/NIN and it was reallllllllly easy. He didn't hit as hard as other people are saying, so I must assume that they weren't anywhere near 75. Only a water crystal dropped for us. @ ^ I have 11 75's that can attest to him hitting for well over 200 damage with added effect of 70-80. Seems not to aggro, but not 100% sure. pld/nin, thf/whm, rng/sam, rdm/nin, blu/nin, brd/nin we killed it but lost the thf at the end, it went apeshit on us. Aptant: Tachus dropped. Aryden 23:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -My husband and I killed this NM on Monday after its release, and after hearing that a party of 4 75s had just wiped to it. He was 75 NIN/DNC and I was on 70 BRD/WHM. It was a smooth fight, but don't get caught without shadows or he can do some pretty big damage on Whirlwind. No drops, just 66 exp and a bit of fun. (Midgardsormr)Lyseria~ 22:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC)- -From experience I would say this is only soloable with 3 jobs, by smn via resmning pets after gaining some distance and being carefull not to lose due to its moderatly fast hate decay. I would also believe it is also soloable by Nin/Dnc thf/nin with a nice eva set up, though I have not seen it. And anyone who's saying they soloed and it didn't hit hard are either lying or had more damage reduction gear me. I tested dmg with 73mnk/dnc Terra's Staff / Arhat's Gi +1 / Arhat's Jinpachi +1 thats -35% physical damage and still took on average 200dmg -Just killed it with Thf/nin tank rdm/nin and smn/whm. Smn kept Garuda's Favor up and Rdm main healed, had to pull Npc out once due to convert and hate shifting. Hard fight was close in the end. Had to turn away a few times in between shadows to keep from spamming AoE when hp was low and shadows recasts were down. No drops in then end with THII +1. (Bismark) Dirant 16:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC)- fun fight I've been soloing this as sam, have to 2 hour chain 6 ws's. Fun fight while it lasts, 1/6 on aptant: tachus -Cloudblade SCH solo -Easy solo as SCH/RDM using Desert Boots to kite it around the pond, hit me 4-5 times while I was working out safe zones to cast in the kite path, was doing roughly 200 damage per hit with -28% damage taken and no defensive buffs. Easily healed myself with Alacrity Drain. Tabula Rasa was used, but it died withing a couple spells of using it, definitely not needed. And, ofcourse, no drop!--Kotiro 07:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) -I just kept Sandstorm up for desert boots, and repeatedly cast geohelix on it. It would frequently lose hate, making this ridiculously easy, but beware people possibly trying to steal it if there are other high levels in the area (though one 75 melee stole it from me and promptly died to its fast double attacking with enaero). Be sure to finish it off at <5%, to avoid the risk of it dying unclaimed. Tahngarthortalk- 09:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) -lvl 72 sch/rdm hume with 34+ int kited around the open areas with sand storm on and using Geohelix for about 82-96 a pop, when i started to run low on mp i used dia while i waited for sublimation to be full. didnt really need any buff, just sandstorm with desert boots --Nandonuttz 20:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) -75sch/rdm mithra with +45 INT kited around pond. used ionohelix only with parsimony before each(~96 dmg). didnt need sublimation. ran with 692 mp total. no sandstorm, just had on tatsumaki sitagoromo (8% movement speed pants). Did not touch me once. super easy. 1/1 on aptant of tachus :D--Deviousluck 02:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) COR solo Thunder Shot all the way, given that thunder weather is frequent in Qufim. I haven't tested, nor have I researched elemental weaknesses, but I was doing ~350 with BLM sub, relevant rolls and MAB gear. Keep your distance and you'll never be touched. A note on kiting: It deaggros 25-30 seconds after your last shot, so let it go yellow then hit it again. Use a ranged attack every 4 rounds or so to keep your Quick Draw recast low enough to deal consistent damage. Dead in around 20 minutes, the entire zone is your kiting track. Respawned 2 hours, 9 minutes after death so repop time is likely 2:00 to 2:30.OdinBlaize 03:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I highly doubt the above poster soloed this on cor, simply because the nm will catch up to you before your shot is even finished going off. i waited until it deagroed before starting again, but when i shot it with thunder card from max distance it had already caught up to me before the animation was finished and it would proceed to triple attack me, wiping all shadows before i even could move. thus it would kill you before you had a chance to run away from it, kicked my as as 75 cor/nin, a sub blm cor lol i highly doubt it. as unrelated response 'lern2gearswap' :P SAM/DNC Solo... Just attempted to solo this as SAM/DNC with Soboro Sukehiro, capped evasion skill, 2 evasion merits, and +53 in evasion gear. The NM still had over 95% accuracy when it killed me in 15 seconds flat. I do not think these solo testimonials are true. Stephanox 09:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) -Sam/dnc have to zerg it, usually takes a 6 chain light 2 hour to bring it down for me. Cloudblade Historical info Are you sure this is right? The name in your historical info doesn't look or sound anything like the name used by the game. Tahngarthortalk- 09:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) That's kind of irrelevant. Do the in-game Scylla or Charybdis look anything like the mythological ones?--KyteStrike 21:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RDM/NIN solo Soloed as RDM/NIN , no drop .. I used DoT method , Bio II / Poison II enough for the NM I pulled the NM near the outpost and kited toward a wall there I put SS + Phalanx + Ni all the time along with refresh and haste never used Ichi tho .. when I lose hate , I usually rebuff or nuke him if there's no ppl to steal it around me never went my HP below 500 , it only damage me with Whirlwind , no debuff on him , only Bio II and Poison II No movement gear too no med or food , it was like dry run and went successfull ^^ 1/1 on kill and 0/1 on drop Good Luck ! SAM/WAR solo zerg After being denied vengeance on Qoofim for killing my NPC (and 15 minutes later, myself as a 31 RNG) I decided to see what I could do on this jerk of an NM in an all-out solo zerg. Meditated just prior to engaging so I could open with Darkness SC, then 2houred for a self-light. 350 R > 1079 G > 1079 Darkness I lost third eye immediately (thanks Seigan!) and took 1003 damage just while getting this SC off. Got Third-Eye back up which kept me alive long enough to get a Light off. 1005 Y > 1043 G > 625 Frag > 825 K > 1237 Light I was hit with one Whirlwind just after the Frag, then another just after the light which finished me off. Atkorkamuy won with 16% of its HP left. I had a single normal hit at the beginning of the fight for 87, so my math puts that at exactly 7330 damage dealt, giving it a total of 8726 HP, give or take a hundred for the mob % margin of error and one silly SAM that needs to re-cap his XP. I think with /nin negating all or most of the initial normal hits and +en damage or at least a Seigan that works along with a proper double-light or six-hit light would take it out no problem. *Of course now I see the other post mentioning exactly this. I'll leave my experience up regardless. Merits worth noting - 8/8 GK, Full crits, 3 Third-Eye. Equipment I had on for potential comparison purposes (as I was in my very so-so WS gear the entire fight) :Hagun, Pole grip, empty, tiphia sting :Champ. Galea* - Chiv chain - Brutal - Fowling :K.O. - Pallas' Brc - Ruby Ring - Rajas :Amemet +1 - Warwolf belt - Myochin haidate +1 - Askar Gambs *I have STR+6, WsAcc+15 Haste +2 on my Champion's Galea DiabloRojo 06:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) BST duo just saw this on youtube, came here to look up the NM, and didn't see Kaoz mentioned. here's a video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soQVWKwGHvc VS 85BLU/SCH in Aurore Set As a point of interest, this mob still deals an average of 125 damage with melee and added elemental damage of between 40 and 82. Whirlpool does 250. Don't let him land hits and he will go down relatively quickly if you open with a skillchain using Quadratic Continuum, but by no means an easy fight if you want to stay in melee as I enjoy most. A healer is advised if you plan to stand close enough to take hits or at least /nin. The other alternative would possibly be to use a combination of stun spells and binding spells like Regurgitation (may be resisted due to water element). Stun from Head Butt was lasting for somewhat longer than I usually expect it to, roughly 3-4 seconds instead of 1-2. Storme 04:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Drg/Whm 99/49 was soloed with little trouble once baraera was up did just fine had to deep breeth and healing breath once.